


Cramps

by Agirlhasnoname



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Or maybe they don't have a pairing name..?, Sexual Tension, Swearing, draft, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlhasnoname/pseuds/Agirlhasnoname
Summary: Rick relieves Summer's cramps, and Summer is perhaps a bit too into it.





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in drafts, might as well post it

"Have you seen Morty around?" Rick calls out as he passes Summer curled up in the couch, watching some crap reality TV-show.

"No. Just go away, you're blocking my view!" She has her face scrunched up in an annoyed expression and gestures for Rick to get the hell out.

"Geez -urp- _Summer_ , what-what's with you, huh? You on your period or something?" Rick casually says, still blocking the view of the TV not really caring if he's being a pain in the ass.

The teenager doesn't answer this, she just goes to dig some imaginary dirt out of her nails and wills her grandfather to just drop it and go away.

He does not, instead he laughs and burps obscenely. With an 'arghh' Summer chucks the pillow she had below her lower back at her grandfather. Naturally he catches it witch ease but his laughter subsides with a final chuckle.

"Relax, I just think it's funny how you're acting up like it's your first time, w-what are you ten?" he taunts.

" _No_ , of course I've had _it_ before. But this is the first time it's hurting like a bitch."

"I get it-urp- luckily for you, I know what-what'll do the trick"

"How would you -"

"Dont even sweat it-don't even worry about it. I've got the magic touch right here, baby." He cracks his fingers up in the air and Summer cringes at the sound.  
Sitting down beside the teenager, Rick turns toward her and starts applying some pressure to her lower stomach. He kneads his way up and down methodically, carefully alternating the strength of his fingers. Summer, still a bit baffled that she's now on the receiving end of a strange massage, slowly feels her previously stubborn and persistent pain become more of a dull ache.

"Oh wow, that actually helps a bit... Why do you even know how to do this?" She had been expecting her grandfather to be grossed out like the boys in her class rather than to actually be useful.

"Your grandmother started getting cramps after she gave birth to Beth so that's why I learned it" He shrugs. Summer feels a surge of pride that Rick is so knowledgeable in the female department. It was strangely attractive even.

"Plus it's helped me bang a loot of chicks on their period through the years." He adds, grinning fondly at the memory.

"Grandpa Rick! That's gross!" Summer sticks her tongue out in disgust, trying to push away the vivid image she got.

"Hah, you really, eugh, are ten aren't you, c-can't handle my swagger dawg?" He snickers. An eye roll is the only response he receives. 

Rick continues his ministrations to Summer's lower stomach trying to ease away the tension. Feeling a particular hard spot, he presses more urgently there.

The particularly rough part of the massage makes Summer let out a small moan before she's able to stop it. She closes her eyes, trying not to make this situation any weirder by making eye contact.

Rick squints at the sound, taking it as a result from pain relief rather than anything else.

"So if you ever wanna, y-you know, get with the, uh, the ladies, this is how to do it."

The hand is seemingly slowly going farther and farther down Summer's abdomen. But perhaps it just her imagination.

"That's.. Yeah that's good to know" Not really listening to the older man but now watching the fingers work on her - fixating on how big the hands are compared to her own dainty ones. The way they're rough and calloused with age and experience, it _gets_ to her. Not to say how her pain is basically gone by now, and the intimate kneading is leaving her tense in her nether regions, but in a good way.

Rick, now realizing his granddaughter isn't listening to him anymore and is more or less entranced by his movements, clears his throat. "Yeah so anyway, you're good now, right? Better I mean? No more cramps?" He proceeds to remove his hands and avoids her gaze as he tries to make his way up.

Luckily for Summer, her grandpa might be quick on his feet for his age, but can't go from crouching to standing very fast just as most elderly. So she hurriedly grabs his wrists and brings them back to her stomach. "No!" She exclaims.

The scientist looks up to meet her desperate eyes on him, having been taken aback by the sudden move. He quirks an eyebrow at her but doesn't try to remove his hands again.  
Summer blushes by how abnormal she's acting, she just can't help though. The closeness she been wanting ever since Rick came into their lives. Needing it more ever since Morty was the one chosen to go on adventures with their grandfather. Ever since he started making fun of her insecurities. That closeness appeared almost in reach now.

"Um... It still hurts, it like throbs and stuff, could you please, do the thing some more, please? She finally splutters as a weak excuse.

Always soft to pleading, Rick considers it momentarily while he studies his granddaughter, searching for ulterior motives behind those innocent brown eyes. But quickly reminds himself that, of course there are, he’s dealing with a hormone infused freaking ticking time bomb. 

" _'Throbbing'_ huh Summer? Where's this ‘throbbing’ coming from then?" He nearly growls in agitation and pointedly rests his eyes on her crotch, and Summer instantly feel her face heat up and squirms. Her grandpa's low harsh voice sending tiny jolts of pleasure down to her womanhood. 

She wasn't even aware that _this_ was where the massage had been heading until had Rick insinuated it. Shame creeps up her spine.

"C'mon tell ol’ grandpa so that-so he can make it aall better." He drawls with a condescending tone, trying to emphasize just how gross and incestuous an escalation to the situation would be. She doesn't miss the glare he sends her way either.

" _Fine_ never mind, let's just leave it" Summer huffs, now embarrassed and frustrated in more ways than one. She storms out, as fast as she can, heartbeat beating in her ears. _What. the. hell. was that?_

"Y-yeah, I thought so." Rick stands up and brushes off dust from his pants. He gives one last glance at the stairs where his granddaughter just disappeared up to her room. A sigh escapes his lips and he shakes his head.

Sure, if he was younger, less smart and not related to the teenager in question he might have thought about fucking her. This though, this was not good.

The search for Morty was now long gone from his mind - he needs a fucking drink.


End file.
